madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Melisande's Uprising Arc
Melisande's Uprising Arc is the second story arc of Arc Three from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primarily focusing Melisande Thenardier's uprising against Regin alongside with other Brune rebels after rumors about Tigre's "treason" via Han's message spread across Nice. This arc also introduces Figneria, Zhcted's new Vanadis and also a longtime acquaintance of Elen and the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries. Prologue 'Figneria and the Silver Gale Mercenaries' Eight years ago, Fine was participating in a losing battle where she fought against enemy solders whilst met the Silver Gale Mercenaries's leader Vissarion , who invited FineEven when Vissarion calmly asked her with calm and friendlier manner, Fine could not let her guard down since the battle was still ongoing despite her allies's defeat, anybody could be her potential enemies.For the defeated mercenaries, they were often sold to slave condition while they were in good condition. For Fine's case, whose presumably had a horrific experience because of her gender or (allegedly) an unknown past, there were fate worst than death.to escape the battlefield together despite her initial doubts. At the Silver Gale Mercenary's camp, where herIn the mercenary groups, most women were acted as entertainer and nurses in the camp, from performing chores to even the entertainers. For Fine's case, female mercenaries were rare and because of her distrust upon anyone, she would either knocking out any men who attempt to get close to her with ulterior motives or ignored those who belittled her with loathsomeness and animosity.presence gained everyone's attention, Fine met a young pair of Elen and Lim who greeted her with courtesy before being told by Vissarion to leave for their tent. Whilst discussing their trade for gold and horses, Fine asked Vissarion about Elen since she never seen a child apprentice like her, to which Vissarion stated the young girl was the group's veteran and his crown jewel. Even she wasn't the group's official memberBecause she often going on her missions by her own, Fine rarely associated or affiliated to any mercenaries group., Fine would occasionally helped out the Silver Gale Mercenaries in numerous missions due to her growing friendship with Vissarion. At one point, Fine also learned from Elen about Vissarion's vision to building his kingdom where where people could live in a peaceful lifestyle, only to be belittled by even his fellow mercenaries. Aside from Fine, even the Silver Gale's veteran mercenaries-whom Vissarion's entrusted- found their leader's vision for building a kingdom baffling. The only people who were truly admired Vissarion's vision were Elen and Lim. Nevertheless, Fine helplessly listened to Vissarion's dreams after seeing the children's admiration over the leader's ambition despite her skepticism. Two years later however, Fine and Silver Gale Mercenaries became enemies in an unknown battle where she fought and slain Vissarion in a duel, meaning the former mercenary leader's vision also shattered and most of the Silver Gale Mercenaries including Elen and Lim went separated ways. Chronology 'Tigre's Act of "Treason"' The Moonlight Knights Triumph Return to Nice During the Moonlight Knights's journey for Nice Royal Palace, Tigre orders his troops to take a rest via camping while learns from a messenger that Gerard-who is on Regin's behalf-has arrive to see both him and Mashas. During their reunion, Gerard informs Tigre and Mashas two critical newsTigre was once originally thinking on inviting Elen to listen to Gerard's news due to its importance to both himself and the Vanadises. With Valentina around however, since giving an information to Elen was unfair on one side, Tigre decided not to call her. : the good news is Nicewill be holding a celebration for Tigre's homecoming and glory under Regin's and Badouin's arrangements; the bad news however is a rumor regarding Tigre as Zhcted's "puppet general" have spread across Brune, and it caused an uproar within Nice Royal PalaceEven after the aftermath of the Civil War, Brune's discriminating perspective upon Tigre and the Vanadises remained unchanged despite the Alsace Earl's contribution in quelling Civil War. Ironically, because Tigre's of involvement in ending the Civil War and defeating Sachstein Army some had to swallow their hatred and pride and let it past.Surprisingly, of all people who have received such rumor, only Nice minister and retainers (whom some are Melisande's supporters) believe the rumor whilst the majority of Brunish citizens ignored it., much to a dismay of Tigre and Mashas. Fortunately, the news of (Southern) Sachstein Army's defeat by the Moonlight Knight somewhat eased the tension and Regin utilized it as a rumour that she deployed Tigre and his army in defeating the Western invaders in order to break any rumours of Tigre's "treachery". To prove his innocence for Regin and the Brunish people's sake, Gerard urges Tigre to bring the Vanadises and 50 horsemen for an audience with Regin, otherwise he (Tigre) would risk facing the rumor's "confirmation" should they absent. The Chancellor further asks Gerard about Melisande According to the current situation, if executing Melisande due to Regin's scheme it would cause an uproar by Nice court and risking lowering Regin's popularity. Even worst, it could give .and ArmandEven under the pretext of punishment for making the disturbance during the Halo Festival, Armand was free to roam in the palace grounds., whom Gerard claims that they have been acted suspiciously cautious even after their arrest. Before leaving, Gerard further asserts that Tigre will receiving approximately additional 20,000 to 30,000 troops in repelling the remaining Sachstein invasion unit. Whilst Mashas going to muster any troops available, Tigre dispatches a soldier to call out Elen, Lim and Valentina for a meeting. Even after listening to Tigre's explanation about entering Nice, neither Elen nor Lim giving a immediate reply The majority of their silent was because that of their uncertainty in facing nice citizens or retainers;s hostility, especially after they heard about another allegations about Tigre's "treachery";moreover, should the Vanadises and other Zhcted officers are under attack in the Royal Palace, it might reignite the hostility between Brune and Zhcted, something which Regin attempting to avoid. For Tigre, he didn't wanted to see his allies to be hurt as he swear his life and honor to defend his Zhctedi friendsto the archer whilst staring at Valentina-who is indulging her wine and requesting Titta for more. After Tigre tells the girls that Moonlight Knights will be staying in Nice for three days, Elen and Lim finally agree to come along with Tigre's trip for Nice. Valentina also volunteers herself to participating Tigre's journey in order to see Regin despite facing Elen's sarcastic remarkStill suspicious over Valentina's ulterior scheme, Elen once urged Valentina to stay since she was "sick", though Valentina retaliated that because of her role as a Vanadis and she never meet Regin before, she had to come along. against her. Therefore, 50 horsemen that consist 28 Brunish soldiers (under Tigre) and 18 Zhctedi soldiers (under Elen and Valentina) are joining the Moonlight Knights journey to Nice, including Titta and Bouroullec's attendants. Upon their arrival into Nice, all Nice residents are cheering According to Gerard, even if the rumor did spread in Nice, anyone attempting in disturbing the victory celebration victory could only fueling some people's animosity against Tigre and even his allies. Tigre and 50 horsemen while welcoming their march with open arms. Whilst marching, Tigre also hearing an poem about him The song itself was a tribute to Tigre's achievements in quelling the Civil War and rescuing Regin from danger. In addition, it is also one of few poems that praised the archers as heroes.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 1 Page 39from one of the crowds, much to Tigre's dismay whilst looking at Luberon Mountain from the town. 'Fine the New Vanadis of Zhcted' Fine Meets the King Elsewhere, Fine has just arrive to Silesia for a week after Bargren announced herself as the new Vanadis for Legnica. Despite seeing Zhcted's capital city's lively society for the first time, Fines initially feels herself as an outsider For Figneria, who has been a wandering mercenary for years, she didn't stay in the cities for long as she viewed as just a place to recuperate herself (by eating and sleeping) and gathering infomation; additionally, because of her birth as a commoner who strife to survive by becoming a mercenary,which motivated her to be the mercenary in the first place, Fine didn't received better treatments or even luxuries from other people despite her renowned fame garnered her fellow mercenaries's respect and admiration. as she mutters that such place isn't "matches her character". As she arrives to the Imperial Palace's gate whilst displaying her Viralt to the guards, Fine is surprised to learn that the palace servant has prepared a guest room for herFor Figneria, who has been a wandering mercenary for years, she didn't stay in the cities for long as she viewed as just a place to recuperate herself (by eating and sleeping) and gathering infomation; additionally, because of her birth as a commoner who strife to survive by becoming a mercenary,which motivated her to be the mercenary in the first place, Fine didn't received better treatments or even luxuries from other people despite her renowned fame garnered her fellow mercenaries's respect and admiration. but she follows the attendant for the Throne Room anyways. After meeting Viktor and other aristocrats, Fine kneels down Unlike knights or nobles, mercenaries usually didn't affiliating themselves with neither a kingdom nor a nobility and they rarely following orders from anyone. For this reason, due to her longtime experience as a mercenary, Fine have a disgust and uneasy felling to kneel to anyone who she deemed as a strangers.and report herself to the king before being bestowed a Vanadis tittle from Viktor. However, just as Fine asking questions regarding Bargren's choice in selecting her as a Vanadis, Viktor replies that even he don't know about it since the Viralt has already chose her, much to Fine's confusion. Before the meeting's end, Viktor introduces Eugene to the new Fire Vanadis and having him to tells more details about her duty to her. Fine And Eugene In her guest room, Fine is visited by Eugene who offering her a drink which she declineswhile listening to his briefing as a Vanadis's duty. During the Pardu Earl's explanation, Fine finds explanation skeptical as she even ask him about her consequences (such as sending troops against her or forcing her to resign as a Vanadis) for doing anything without thinking Legnica, prompting the Earl in silence. To Fine's shock in disbelief however, Eugene replies that only the Viralt can disqualifying her as a Vanadis-since it doesn't take orders from even Zhcted's kings himself- and only its will to be transmitted to its master. As Bargren begins to resonating heavily in both fear and distrust, which garners Fine's attention, Eugene explains Viralts's possession with supernatural powers that made them legends in folklore. Fine further asks Eugene about the other Vanadises, specifically Elen whom Eugene suspects as her acquaintance, which Fine denies because of her former position as a mercenaryDue to her contribution in Vissarion's death and Silver Gale Mercenaries's dissolution years ago, Fine was actually hesitant to face Elen as she deemed the meeting was "unnecessary" despite she yearned to meet her.. Having mulling for a whileDue to Bargren's unfriendliness towards her, Fine was suffering a dilemma for either skipping her journey to Legnica or risk losing one-time-only chance to govern the kingdom, something what Vissarion's dream should have envisioned despite Fine herself deeming herself unworthy in inheriting the late mercenary leader's legacy, though she still remembered his words., Fine requests Eugene to escort her to a nearby courtyard-which is also the soldiers's training grounds-in order to test her new weapon by herself, to which Eugene agrees and leads her to the said destinationThe main reason for her to make such request was the fact that Fine suspected Bargren may have read her mind; furthermore, even if Bargren did selected her as a Vanadis Fine herself may not necessary to recognizes it as a new weapon, so she would going to test it.. Fine's Path as a Vanadis After Eugene leaves the courtyard, Fine begins her training by swinging the Bargren around as if she is fighting against her opponents in the battlefield. 'Melisande's Uprising In Nice: Cousin's Civil Conflict' Rebellion in Nice (To be added..) Tigre and Valentina vs Ganelon (To be added...) Auguste's Sacrifice (To be added...) Melisande's Last Stand and Death (To be added...) 'Valentina's Espionage of Tigre and Regin' (To be added...) 'The Aftermath: Regin's Strengthen Resolution' (To be added...) 'Resuming Repelling Sachstein Invasion' (To be added...) Notable Event *Melisande's Uprising *Sachstein Invasion of Brune Story Impact *Fine made her official appearance as the eigth Vanadis (if include late Sasha) in this arc since her teasing cameo in Homecoming Arc.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 Before she even receiving Bargren, Fine was a famous wandering mercenary whose professional fighting skills and distrust tendencies preceded her reputation. Her encounter with the once renowned Silver Gale Mercenaries and its three former members (Vissarion, Elen and Lim) changed her life forever, **Fine's past relationships with Elen and Lim are briefly explored where she seemly fonds the young girls. Of all the girls she met however, Fine finds Elen more interesting as the future Vanadis was eager to befriend with her and tells stories about Vissarion's vision to establish a kingdom, Elen's position as Leitmeritz's Vanadis and Bargren's decision in choosing her as Legnica's new Vanadis further motivating Fine to reunite with Elen and Lim. **Even as one of Silver Gale Mercenaries occasional ally, Fine also ironically became their notorious enemy where she was responsible for the Silver Gale's downfall by slaying Vissarion. However even after this incident, Fine remembered Vissarion's ambition despite she didn't like . *Elen's backstory and upbringing under the Silver Gale Mercenaries are briefly explored where she was adopted by Vissarion ten years ago before the beginning of the series. *Vissarion made his brief appearance in this arc where he acted as Elen's and Lim's father-figured mentor, as well as Fine's friend (later rival). Vissarion's teaching also bring the girls's future success as one of Zhcted's best warriors. Even as one of the series's posthumous characters, Vissarion's legacy greatly influenced Elen's and Fine's life respectively. *Fine's position as the new Legnica Vanadis starting to change her life from a wandering mercenaries to a full-time War Maiden, meaning that she will be yielding responsibilities and duty as both warlord and ruler of Legnica. **Fine enters into Silesia Imperial Palace and meet King Viktor for the first time, though she has troubles in adapting her new life due to her doubt as one of Zhcted's War-Maidens. **Eugene will be act as Fine's Vanadis Mentor prior her path as a Vanadis. *The aftermath of Melisande's death bring significant effects to everyone in this arc. Not only the Moonlight Knights successfully quells the uprising, it also strengthen Regin's resolution to put Brune's peace and safety as foremost. **With the uprising has been quelled, the Moonlight Knights would shift their priorities in repelling the remaining Sachstein Army's unit from the west.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 4 **However, an unknown Brunish Earl-who appears to be House Thenardier's loyalist, decides to seek Greast for help topple Regin again under Melisande's name despite not knowing the former Dukeness's demise. However, Greast's sole reason in helping the Melisande's loyalist in defeating the Moonlight Knights however is to obtain Elen since their last battle two years ago.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5. *For the first time since its Civil War, Asvarre Army began its campaign outside Asvarre under Tallard leadership. Trivia *If you includes the late Sasha, Fine is actually the eighth Vanadis to be introduced in the series. Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc